Various polymeric materials possess desirable characteristics which make them suitable for use in the construction of devices to be implanted in the body of an animal (e.g. a human). For example, many implantable orthopaedic prostheses include at least one component constructed from a polymeric material. In particular, a number of implantable prosthetic bearings include an articulating or bearing surface constructed from a polymeric material on which either a natural bone structure or a prosthetic component articulates. Specific examples of such polymeric bearing surfaces include acetabular bearings, glenoid bearings, tibial bearings, and the like, for use in hip, knee, shoulder, and elbow prostheses. In addition, typical prosthetic bearing designs include an engaging surface constructed from a polymeric material. The engaging surface may also include locking features constructed from a polymeric material. These locking features can be configured as pins, tabs, tapered posts, or the like for locking or otherwise securing the bearing to either another component associated with a prosthetic assembly (e.g., a metal shell or tray) or to the bone itself. Accordingly, in light of the above discussion, it should be appreciated that a number of devices for implantation in the body of an animal are constructed from, or include components constructed from, a polymeric material. Therefore, it is desirable to enhance or improve one or more characteristics of a polymeric material which is used in the construction of a device to be implanted in the body of an animal.